


A session to remember

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: What happens one evening after recording when Sid launches the conversation on a track he was sure he had complete control over.





	A session to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2008 as a collab with Kat.

  
Dragging his fingers over the vinyl absentmindedly, Sid looked across the room at Paul, who was plucking the last bass line from their most recently completed song.  
  
"So..." Sid croaked, having been shouting all evening at the others. "Who wants a beer?"  
  
Paul stood up with the wires and stretched, bending backwards somewhat, making his back crack loudly. "I could do with a couple, yeah... I think there are some in the fridge."  
  
He motioned for Craig as the sampler was the one closest to said fridge. Silently, Craig opened it and pulled out three cans that he then deftly threw across the room to his two remaining band mates.  
  
Catching it one handedly, mainly to show off, Sid nodded a _thanks_ and cracked the can open. "So how are you guys, outside the band and all..." He asked casually, sipping the foam off the top of the can.  
  
Craig shrugged. "Same as I am in it." He replied just as casually as the DJ.  
  
A calculating look cross Sid’s eyes and he smirked, looking at Paul. Then he spoke a hint of smug pride in his voice, as he eyed his single band-mate expectantly. "Dude, my girl asked me to do some sick shit the other night!"  
  
Half grinning, half grimacing, Paul narrowed his eyes at his younger band mate, threw a glance at Craig, then spoke slowly, not sure he wasn't going to regret it. "And what did she ask you to do then?"  
  
"Anal!"  
  
The word emitted by the DJ almost made Craig drop his beer in shock as well as a tiny spark of lust that he trampled over mercilessly, once he recovered he smirked. "And did you do it?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I wasn't gonna get laid otherwise!"  
  
His can almost forgotten in his hand, Craig glanced at Paul at a loss for words.  
  
A smirk widening on his lips at the turn the DJ had decided to give the conversation, the bassist decided to buy himself some time and busied himself with finishing what he was doing. He dropped the wires in their case and opened his beer. He took a long swig and then commented softly. "Didn't know you were into strap-ons, Sid... S'impressive you can walk today..."  
  
Grinning, more to hide his shock at Paul’s comment then from any real amusement, Sid rose his middle finger and leant across his decks, then he answered, aiming to on up the bassist. "I'm not saying no, ever… I'm saying, not that night. I pounded her ass, man!"  
  
Paling slightly, Craig rubbed his wrist against his thigh, worming his hand up inside his sleeve and covering it. "Fuck." He murmured uneasily.  
  
"What?" Sid cried excitedly. "Man! It was like being with a virgin all over again!"  
  
Craig felt his face starting to burn embarrassingly.  
  
Laughing heartily, Paul walked to Craig and patted him on the shoulder gently. "Come on dude! You can't tell me, you've never tried to do a girl up the ass?"  
  
Craig looked at him, trying his best to look horrified. "No!" He insisted, he hoped neither of the others would correctly interpret the reason why his voice croaked at the end.  
  
Sid grinned widely. "No to what: ass fucking or fucking a chick up the ass?"  
  
Craig shifted uneasily. "Either, or. No." He replied, trying not to meet their eyes.  
  
Paul glanced at Sid, grinning mischievously. "You thinking what I'm thinking dude?"  
  
"When am I not?" Sid asked him, grinning and looking at Craig's flushing cheeks. "Somethin' you got to hide Craig?"  
  
Craig remained tight lipped.  
  
"Alright," Sid mumbled, somewhat disappointed. "Hey, Paul what's the one thing you've always wanted to do but never have?"  
  
Trying to keep out of the line of fire so to speak, Craig sat down on the nearest stool and hung his head slightly, sipping his beer before looking back up at the two as they talked.  
  
As he walked back to the table in the middle of the studio to sit on it, Paul wondered whether Sid really wanted to hear his answer. And he smirked as he was struck by an idea. "Yeah there's something, but I’m not telling you guys until Craig tells us what he's trying to hide from us." He flashed a triumphant grin towards the sampler.  
  
Rolling his eyes in annoyance at being unable to remain out of that conversation, Craig muttered under his breath. "Children."  
  
" _CHILDREN_?!" Sid yelled, shock etched across his face.  
  
Craig stared at the DJ, horrified.  
  
"What?! No, you and Paul are children." He mumbled, blushing again. "There truly is something wrong with you, Sid."  
  
"Thanks honey." Sid replied, winking at Paul. "I'm touched you pay attention to me..."  
  
Craig rose his middle finger at the DJ.  
  
"Seriously, come on, tell us what you're hiding. If only so we get confessions out of Paul." Sid urged.  
  
Craig took a deep breath and sighed. "There's a time and a place for everything." He replied cryptically, looking at the youngest member of the group. "Some of us went to college. Academic education wasn't the only thing I got."  
  
Finishing his beer, Paul eyed Craig trying to calculate how far he could push so as to get the answer he wanted.  
  
"Well, Craig, this definitely sounds like you got into interesting things... So, did you get your cock sucked by a guy in the dorms?"  
  
Lifting his head slowly, Craig shot a dark glare at the bassist. "Is that all you can think of?" He asked before finishing his own beer and setting it down on Joey's drum.  
  
"I can think of way more." Sid replied, staring off into space. "Did you fingertrap?"  
  
Craig rose an eyebrow silently. Paul rose his eyebrow too, but contrary to Craig he wasn't the silent type and as he stood up to go to the fridge again, he asked curiously.  
  
"Y'know I thought I knew most perversions, but there you got me... What's fingertrapping?"  
  
Sid chuckled into his beer can and looked up at the bassist, his eyes sparkling. "You really don't know? And you're sure you want to?"  
  
"I suspect you made this up..." Craig muttered.  
  
"Perhaps the name… Unlike you, I'm not experienced in terminology, but it sure looks like a fingertrap when you're getting fucked in the ass and the mouth."  
  
Glad his band mates couldn't see his face as he was kneeling in the fridge, Paul tried to make his voice as steady as he could. He gulped and aimed for sounding light-hearted in spite of the hard on Sid's description had awakened "And here I was expecting something involving fingers... Anyone wants another beer?"  
  
Still glaring at the DJ, Craig untightened his lips. "I was not ever in that position." He assured the DJ sternly and looked at the bassist. "Yes. Beer. Me."  
  
Sid laughed. "Beer to suppress the memories!" He teased, then he cast the bassist a loving smirk and hoped the double entendre in his sentence would be noticed. "Yeah, pass me a cold one, it's getting hot in here..."  
  
Without comment, Paul grabbed another three cans of beer and took a deep breath before standing back up. He offered Craig his second can, but didn't release it immediately.  
  
"So Craig, what sort of position were you in then?"  
  
Sighing, trying to appear bored, and hoping to hell the other two wouldn’t ask for more, Craig shuffled back on his stool. "I was just with one guy. That's it. We just kissed and touched, that was it. No sex, nothing like that. I was 16 for Chris sake."  
  
Impressed, Sid nodded. "I've never been with a guy. I kinda like the idea of it though. I like to experiment..."  
  
Eyeing both his band mates over the rim of his beer, Paul pondered for a moment before finally diving in. "Sounds like I'm the more experienced then... I did it with a few guys like over the years... S'fucking cool!" He grinned smugly.  
  
Sid looked at him, leaning over his turn tables. "You've fucked and been fucked by a guy?" He asked curiously.  
  
Craig rolled his eyes and commented waspishly. "Of course you're more experienced, you're a slut. I was married for six years - so sue me for not havin’ fucked the whole city."  
  
"Awww man! I'm hurt there! Chris is a lot worse than I’ll ever be!" Feeling satisfied at the attention, Paul drank more beer. Then he winked at Sid. "Yeah, I've been on both ends of it..."  
  
"Both ends? Does it hurt? Did I hurt my girl?" Sid asked, in between impressed and worried, and growing steadily more concerned by the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.  
  
"Just cuz Chris is a whore doesn't mean you have to follow in his stiletto footprints..." Craig mumbled scoffing. But at the same time he felt envious of the interest Sid was showing, because even though he would never admit it he knew he could have been the one on the receiving end of the DJ’s interest.  
  
"Craig, that's low... It almost sounds like you're jealous of our ever so slightly promiscuous percussionist!"  
  
Paul chuckled at his own cleverness. And Craig rolled his eyes and finished his beer, disappointed that the alcohol wasn't strong enough. Sid made encouraging gestures at Paul so he would answer his questions. The bassist finally took pity on him.  
  
"You're ok Sid, if you'd hurt her trust me you'd know. There's no way she'd have let you continue otherwise." There, he paused and thought back for a moment. "It doesn't hurt when you do it right... but it's definitely a weird feeling..."  
  
Sid nodded thoughtfully, musing the thought.  
  
"I'm not jealous." Craig mumbled, mainly to his beer can. "I'm just... don't want him to get hurt. I've grown somewhat attached to you fuckers. I don't want you guys getting Aids or something. Already lost one love." He suddenly felt completely sober.  
  
Not hearing Craig's low mumbles, Sid nodded slowly. "You're right, she seemed pretty happy. What's it like, getting fucked up the ass?"  
  
Paul hesitated a second, not entirely sure who he was supposed to answer to, but he finally figured Craig needed the support more than Sid.  
  
"Y'know Chris is careful, and since he doesn't drink he doesn't get into stupid drunken adventures...." Trying to be tactful, he didn't comment on Craig's last remark, but he reached across to the sampler and gently patted his shoulder again.  
  
Flinching at the touch, Craig glared up at Paul but felt his icy barrier break. "I know." He sighed heavily.  
  
"Tell me!" Sid begged the bassist.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Paul winked at Craig, because really sometimes Sid acted like a big baby.  
  
"Ok, ok! Lemme think... S'not like anything you've ever done... At first, it's weird, like not good weird and you discover muscles you never really knew you had. And then if you're lucky, you discover what a prostate really is and that is something good!"  
  
"Sounds kinda gross..." Sid muttered, looking at the bassist and biting his lip, in hope that he wouldn’t notice how the growing tightness in his pants made him a liar.  
  
Realizing he had been staring at the larger man for some time, Craig shook his head, bemused.  
  
"Would you do it again?" Sid asked.  
  
Craig snorted, and set down his beer can. "I think that was a 'please will you pound my ass all night, Paul?'"  
  
Paul chuckled lowly. "S'funny, from where I was it sounded more like 'will you let me do it to you?'" He eyed Sid, worrying on his lip rings suggestively. "So? Which is it?"  
  
Sid cocked an eyebrow not entirely sure he was believing what he was hearing. "If I was ever gonna get my ass pounded it would definitely have to be someone I trusted. But I was talking about _you_. Would _you_ ever do it again?"  
  
Craig looked from one to the other, clearing his throat deeply, hoping neither of the them was going to notice the way the sudden throb in his cock was making him squirm.  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Paul looked at Craig, taking him as his witness. "Look at the sneaky little bugger, he's weaseled stuff out of you and me and he hasn't actually told us anything about him! Come on Sid, tell us something embarrassing and I'll answer your question."  
  
Craig smirked expecting Sid to chicken out. But Sid grinned confidently.  
  
"I can take the heat, I started this whole thing. What do you wanna know? I got hosts of stuff..."  
  
"Spit it out then! What have you done with guys?"  
  
Chuckling to try and appear at ease, Sid blushed anyway and answered. "Nothin'! I made out with a guy once, but that was it! I'm kinda nervous about it, I mean. I don't even think I like guys, I just... do anything once, you know?"  
  
Grinning broadly, Paul elbowed Craig a little hard. "Listen to that Jones, our DJ extraordinaire has never been with a guy. Think we should do something about that?"  
  
Craig, taken by surprise at the idea of what the bassist was suggesting, spluttered the beer he'd been unwisely drinking and coughed for a good two minutes while Paul laughed loudly and patted his back helpfully.  
  
"Thanks," Craig croaked, finally able to assess both Sid across the room and his own gut feeling. Slowly he eyed the younger man. "I guess he is kinda cute. Rather him than Corey..."  
  
Sid stared at the two guys.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked, crossing and uncrossing his legs uncomfortably. "Or are you just fucking with me, cuz I can knock the both of you out right here right now."  
  
"Aww, easy tiger! I dunno for Craig, but I'm not fucking with you... You wanted to know if I'd do it again? Hell yeah! Right here, right now!"  
  
Sid looked at Paul, unsure whether to smile apologetically or to look interested like most of his brain actually felt like doing. "Sorry... I didn't mean to be so aggressive. I just... don't like being teased..."  
  
"I like you being teased." Craig smirked. "It's nice to see you defend yourself... Means you're a man, Sidney."  
  
"I'm _all_ man." Sid replied, tossing his head to the side and rubbing the back of his neck in the way he couldn’t rub his crotch.  
  
Craig allowed himself thirty seconds to enjoy the sight as the DJ's shirt rode up slightly, and then he quickly glanced at Paul and asked in as detached a tone as he could muster given how the situation was turning him on. "Are you honestly gonna fuck him?"  
  
Knocking back the rest of his second beer, Paul looked at Sid seriously, then finally focused back on Craig. "Honestly, I dunno... depends on him really..." There he grinned slyly. "Would you want to fuck him yourself, Jones?"  
  
"Me?" Craig asked, choking on his drink again. He was trying desperately to maintain his disinterested composure and given the look on Paul’s face, he was clearly failing. With a loud sigh, he dropped his façade, rubbed his hand over his face and finally licked his lips, looking at Sid. "Is that a good idea?"  
  
Sid blushed.  
  
Paul laughed heartily both because he’d been wondering how long Craig would keep up his little act, and to hide his sudden embarrassment. Calming down, he watched his two band mates.  
  
"Guys? You're sorta scaring me a bit there... You actually wanna get through with this? I mean I'm not adverse to the idea, but you both sure?"  
  
"Got anything better to do?" Craig asked, hoping Sid would chalk it down to the alcohol and wouldn’t question him again, since apparently Paul had seen through him, or some part of him at any rate.  
  
Sid giggled uneasily. "Um...maybe? You guys tick my criteria should the mood ever take us."  
  
Craig eyed him and snorted. "What? We're right here?"  
  
The DJ rolled his eyes, then smiled a little shyly. "I trust you..."  
  
To buy himself some time to think, Paul tried to take another swig of beer only to discover the can was empty. He swallowed slowly and looked at Sid seriously.  
  
"Y'know after all this talk, t'wouldn't take much to convince me to get in the mood..." He glanced at Craig and, seeing the sampler nod carefully, added. "Seems like I'm not the only one either..."  
  
Sid's eyes darted from one guy to the other, before he settled on Paul. Unsure what to say, he nervously stepped out from behind his turntables, and approached the bassist. "Does it hurt? Do you have what’s needed, and more importantly: is this gonna be a mistake?"  
  
Reaching a decision, and deciding that he didn’t care if he got questions, Craig set his empty beer can down and looked at the others intently. "We say right here, right now, that this is never gonna get out!"  
  
Nodding firmly, Paul had trouble keeping his voice from cracking. "This is not going out, absolutely! As for the rest I have condoms and some lube... don't ask!" He added in a warning tone.  
  
"Really? Why can't I ask why you brought _lube_ to the studio." Craig asked flatly.  
  
Pressing his fingers to his eyes, Paul groaned. "Because my lady comrade of the last few nights had this small problem of dryness... so yeah..."  
  
Sid and Craig looked at each other. The DJ gave a small shrug and a wide smile. Craig rolled his eyes. "Alright… Fine..." He muttered and looked at his band mates.  
  
Glancing at Paul, Sid outstretched his hand and stroked his arm. "Hey, it's alright. It's more fun with lube anyways…"  
  
Craig felt a little sheepish at being rebuked by Sid who was notoriously not the most sensitive person on the planet. "I'm sorry," he mumbled to the bassist. "I'm just...stressed, I guess. I dunno. It seemed too much of a coincidence, I guess.”  
  
Bemused, Sid glanced at the sampler. "I wasn’t really planning anything for tonight, man… I mean beyond a quiet drink with some of us… We've not had much time to just hang... If you guys don't want this, that's fine, but... I guess I'm just curious. I didn't mean to make anybody feel awkward..." He smiled shyly at Paul before leaning in and kissing his cheek awkwardly.  
  
Craig bit his lip, and without giving himself time to think about what he was about to do or the conclusions that his band mates were sure to draw, he went over, wrapped his arms around Sid's waist and kissed his neck.  
  
For a second Sid had to fight the urge to push Craig back and run, but then the sampler started sucking on his pulse, which had always been one of his weak spots and he stopped caring about conventions. He let his eyes slide shut and all but melted against the older man.  
  
Watching them with growing lust, Paul decided to be productive before his brain self-destroyed entirely. With slight discomfort from his erection he walked to his bag and retrieved the essential items. Then he went back to his two band mates still locked together and attacked the side of Craig's neck, grinning when he felt him jerk up.  
  
Hissing out in surprise at the sudden attention on his neck, Craig shut his eyes and groped blindly for something to ground him. Sid whined softly as the sampler grabbed his ass. At the sound, Craig opened his eyes and realized it was not the couch he had grabbed so intently.  
  
"Oooh, Craig..." Sid whispered, turning around somewhat and leaning into him to get some pressure on his cock. He dragged his teeth over his lip and looked at Paul, who returned his look over Craig's shoulder and then smiled slyly.  
  
"How about we sit down on this couch?"  
  
"Lead the way," Craig replied.  
  
Deliberately misunderstanding Craig’s words, Sid glanced up at the sampler and reached down to take his shirt off. One button at a time, he let his fingers rose up on the older man’s work shirt until it fell away from his shoulders. Then, making sure he had his attention, and he ran three fingers down his chest.  
  
Craig smirked, impressed in spite of himself at how easily the DJ was getting accustomed, and to hide just how much the situation was turning him on.  
  
"Come on..." Sid tore himself away from Craig and moved to sit on the couch.  
  
As the DJ moved away, Paul stepped up behind Craig and wrapped his arms around him. Gently, he nuzzled the sampler's neck, his hands dropping to the top of his pants. His eyes locked into Sid on the couch and he whispered into Craig's ear. "May I?"  
  
Craig hummed softly enjoying the warmth of the bigger man and almost jumped out of his skin at Paul’s words. "Me? I was hoping I'd get a show from you two. I... need a little time to… gather myself. Gimme a minute?"  
  
Half rolling his eyes that Craig was still trying to keep up his reserved act, Paul revised his plan, let his hands wander lower on the sampler and pressed the palm of his left hand against the erection straining the fabric of his pants. "Don't be too long..." With a gentle kiss to Craig's jaw, he stepped back from behind the sampler and moved to the sofa easily.  
  
"Wanna undress me?"  
  
Looking up at the bassist, Sid's lips parted slightly as he shuffled on the couch and sat up, both hands going to Paul's belt. He looked up at the other man’s face while he blindly unhooked his belt and poised his fingers over his fly.  
  
"Take your shirt off for me, and I'll do the rest," he whispered nervously, telling himself that Paul was just like another girl and figuring it couldn’t be a bad idea to tell the bassist what to do.  
  
Nodding silently, Paul grabbed the hem of his tee-shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor at his feet. The sight of Sid's dexterous fingers at his waist made his arousal that much painful. He bit down hard on his lip rings and almost screamed when he felt Craig step against his back unexpectedly.  
  
Having finally made up his mind and following the insistent push from his cock, Craig trailed his fingers down and over Paul's shoulders and leant in close. "I wanna watch."  
  
Sid stroked his thumb up the older man's crotch, and the obvious erection straining underneath the fabric. He slowly unhooked the button and pulled on the silver zipper, thus exposing white boxers. Licking his lip, he shuffled nearer still and peeled back Paul's jeans then tucked his fingers in the boxers’ waistband. With a deliberately slow motion, the boxers were rolled down, and Paul's cock was left exposed. Looking up curiously, surprising himself that he wasn’t feeling particularly odd or anxious, Sid hesitated a second then reached up and touched it.  
  
Looking down on the action, Craig let out a soft moan, tracing his fingertips in slow circles over Paul’s skin. He was fairly sure he was going to blow his cool cover any second now, there was no way he could remain unaffected and uninvolved with the way the other two were behaving right now.  
  
Because he had no idea what to do now, Paul decided not to move and to let Sid get used to the novelty of another guy's erection. Behind him he could feel Craig press closer against his ass, heat from the sampler's erection radiated in his skin and made him want to grind back, but he resisted the urge for the time being at least.  
  
Working carefully up the length, Sid touched Paul's erection, surprised at how it felt even though he shouldn’t have seeing as how he had one himself. Curling his lips in concentration, he traced his fingers up the streak of hair to the bassist's navel. Looking up again, he smiled somewhat shyly.  
  
"What...um...shall I do?"  
  
"Do what feels right for you, Sid," Craig advised. "You know what you like having done to your cock, it's pretty much the same world wide."  
  
Sid blushed and laughed self-depreciatively. "I guess I'm just nervous. I don't want to do too much, or not enough. But I wanna fool around and have a good time."  
  
"I’m sure we will, don't worry… Just relax." Craig whispered and kissed Paul's neck softly. "We're friends first, right?"  
  
"Not for long if you two keep teasing me that way!" The bassist grumbled between tight jaws.  
  
Craig looked at him and, deciding to metaphorically tighten Paul’s leash, he jabbed his ribs harshly. "Hey. If you don't wanna play nice, you won't play. Be patient with the virgin!"  
  
"I'm..." Sid began but paused, realizing in this sense, there was no other word for him. "Sorry, I just want some help, y’know…."  
  
With a low sigh, Paul looked down at Sid on the sofa and forced a gentle smile to his lips.  
  
"S'ok Sid... M'sure you get impatient in sex sometimes... Don't mind me... You're doing great... Craig's right, do what feels right."  
  
Behind him, Craig smirked and, feeling brave, he ground his erection right against his ass, fingers digging painfully into the taller man's biceps.  
  
With a nod and a small smile, Sid leant in close and rested his forehead against Paul's stomach. Then he stretched his tongue out and gently slid it over the tip of his cock, he retracted it immediately and searched his brain for signs of repulsion or regret. Finding nothing but his jeans getting even tighter, he slowly crept his hand down his pants and unfastened his own jeans, cupping his own cock before licking more of Paul's.  
  
Watching the DJ touch himself, Craig hummed and ground his hips in tighter circles, then he stretched his hand down and pinched Paul's nipple harshly.  
  
Letting out an undignified whine, Paul bucked back against Craig surprising Sid with his fairly violent motion. The DJ pulled back and looked up questioningly.  
  
"Take it easy!" Craig scolded the bassist.  
  
"I'm fine," Sid replied, suppressing his laughter at the look on Paul’s face. "What did you do?"  
  
"I just pinched his nipple. Sorry. I thought he could handle it... but apparently...not."  
  
Sid smiled, leant back in and started exploring the bassist's cock again, his own hand still in his pants squeezing his cock.  
  
Paul let out a low groan of part arousal and part annoyance at how Craig was suddenly taking control.  
  
"Be nice," Craig told him then bit his ear and kissed his cheek. "Besides would it kill you to touch me?"  
  
"Depends... I don't think you deserve it you know..." But, the bassist didn't really mean what he was saying, he was feeling too good from Sid’s more and more daring hands and mouth on his cock. He reached around to pull Craig to the side. He lost the lovely pressure against his ass but he was rewarded with loads of skin to explore.  
  
"Can I undress you now?" Paul almost couldn’t keep the whine from his voice.  
  
Craig smirked slightly. "I'm topless." He pointed out. "It's not all about the cock you know…"  
  
"Maybe but I want to see you naked..." Then Paul looked down at Sid and added in a loud whisper. "Let go of me for a moment, we wanna discover our Craig here, don't we?"  
  
With a last lick to the tip of Paul's cock, surprised at his own enthusiasm, Sid pulled back, glanced at Craig and nodded emphatically.  
  
The sampler snorted then hung his head and sighed in mock anger before shrugging. "Fine. Have at me."  
  
Sid glanced up at Paul and grinned, reaching over and hooking a tattooed finger in one of Craig's belt loops, pulling the sampler nearer to the sofa.  
  
Almost giggling in surprise, Craig cursed himself for the blush he could feel spreading on his cheeks, but he stepped towards the DJ anyway. His hand reached out and he traced a finger over the DJ's tattooed shoulder. Then he looked back at Paul, bit his lip and cocked an eyebrow invitingly.  
  
Watching Sid make quick work with Craig's buttons, Paul slid down to his knees and pulled the sampler’s now loose pants with him. Leaning in, he trailed his fingers up his leg, reaching his boxers and pulling them down impatiently.  
  
On the couch, he heard Sid make a small approving sound, then he heard his soft words. "I wanna see you suck him... please?"  
  
Craig smiled down at the bassist and waved his hand over his erection, slowly lifting his hand and stroking Paul's head. "You heard the boy." He commented, as he ran his finger over the crease in Paul's forehead.  
  
Tilting his head, the bassist licked his lips slowly, hoping Craig enjoyed the show, then he leaned closer to the sampler and licked the glistening tip of his cock teasingly.  
  
At the sight, Sid let out a quiet gasp and mumbled. "C'm'on... Suck him!"  
  
Paul grinned and finally complied letting Craig's cock slide into his mouth slowly.  
A soft gasp of tension escaped Craig's throat as he tilted his head back.  
  
Deciding not to double-guess his gut feeling, Sid stood up, adjusted himself in his pants and stepped behind the sampler, framing his face with his hands and kissing him while Paul worked on his cock. Then he crushed his hips to the sampler's side and reached down to play with Paul's ear, silently encouraging the display.  
  
Moving his hands up so he could wrap one around the base of Craig's cock and use the other on the sampler's balls, Paul started sucking. He could feel Craig's hips moving minutely with his motions and it spurred him into getting a little rougher.  
  
Needing something to do with his hands, Craig wrapped his fingers around Sid's neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Surprised, Sid took a few seconds to process the event before kissing back, almost shyly at first and snaking his hand across Craig's stomach to hold onto him. A moment later, the sampler broke the kiss, hissing in pleasure at Paul's ministrations. Then locking eyes with Sid, he reached out, dug his hand into the DJ’s pants and took his cock in his hand, beginning to stimulate him.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Paul followed Craig's hand and pulled back from what he was doing to watch as the sampler started jerking off the younger man. But from the way Craig was moving he could tell exactly how Sid's jeans were getting in the way, so he moved in and pulled them off, earning an explosive moan from the DJ.  
  
Craig smiled, biting his lip slightly. "Oops," he whispered as he pushed Sid's head to the side and kissed his neck, slowly massaging Sid's cock more firmly.  
  
Sid hummed loudly in a wordless protest but gave in to the kissing on his neck, relaxing completely, struggling to remain standing.  
  
Since it seemed the other two had decided to give him a show, Paul kicked off his pants fully and crawled up on the spot left vacant by Sid on the couch. From there, he could watch the way Craig's hand moved over Sid's cock, the soft glistening of his saliva mixing with precome on Craig's cock and their bodies gently moving with each other. He dropped a hand to his cock and let himself dive into the show.  
  
Breaking the kiss for air, Craig glanced up over Sid’s shoulder and caught sight of the bassist on the couch. "Why don't you help me get Sid off, Paul?" He murmured from the DJ's neck. "Rather than sitting on your lazy ass...as usual? You have lube, so use it."  
  
Sid felt a flush spread over his face both from arousal and embarrassment. He didn’t say anything though, instead he bit his lip nervously and hid his face in Craig's neck, holding him like he might drown otherwise.  
  
"Because I didn't hear Sid say anything about using lube on him... So, Wilson? What d'you want me to do to you?"  
  
Sid let out a hesitant laugh, muffled by most of Craig’s shoulder. "Um..." He murmured and looked at Paul as Craig rubbed his neck supportively. "You're the guy with the experience. What do you normally do...?"  
  
Paul shrugged, still jerking himself off lazily. "Anything you feel like doing... Handjob, blowjob, fucking... Only, fucking requires preparation and lube, the others are easier... " He grinned mischievously. "So what'll it be for you?"  
  
Humming in thought, Sid looked at the sampler.  
  
Smiling back at him, Craig suggested kindly. "How about a little... preparation, if you don't like it, you don't need the full fuck."  
  
Sid bit his lip and looked back at Paul.  
  
Craig also looked at the bassist and shrugged slightly. "What say ye, Paul? See if he likes it?"  
  
Paul nodded slowly, then grinned at Craig. "I think you should offer a little distraction dude... Suck him while I prep him, ease him into things y'know..."  
  
"I've got this side of him, don't you fret about what I'm doing." Craig sniped.  
  
Not sure how to feel about the suggestion yet, Sid smiled hesitantly and eyed Paul nervously. "So what does preparation involve exactly?"  
  
Craig looked at the DJ. "Exactly what you did with your girl when she asked you to fuck her ass. What did you do with her?"  
  
Sid rose his eyebrows. "I uh...got her pussy wet and used that and a dildo she has to stretch her up."  
  
"Alright, well, we don't have a dildo or a wet pussy. We have lube and fingers." Craig told him his tone half teasing and half teaching. "All that's gonna happen is Paul's gonna touch your asshole and I'm going to help you relax. If something happens you don't like, we stop and you can watch me and Paul, alright? No pressure..."  
  
Sid looked at the sampler, touched. "Thanks, man, you guys are being awesome about this..."  
  
Craig smirked at Paul and couldn’t resist teasing him. "A little ego stroking never hurts anybody, right, Paul?"  
  
"When Sid's good and happy, Jones, I'm going to pound your ass so hard you won't be able to move for the next few weeks, just to show you how touched I am by your wonderful comment." He smirked sweetly to the sampler, then focused back on Sid. "Right Sid, I'm going to go really slow, but it's still your ass so please tell me if anything weirds you out or flat out hurts... yeah?"  
  
Adopting a relatively calm, but slightly apprehensive expression, Sid nodded. "Sure."  
  
"And no playing macho!" Craig added.  
  
Sid looked at him his nerves flaring again. "Guys, seriously, how much does this hurt?"  
  
Craig smiled and kissed Sid's forehead. "It shouldn’t hurt that much, but if it does, we stop. End of. Just try to relax... I'm gonna help and nobody's gonna laugh."  
  
Not trusting his voice, Sid nodded uncomfortably.  
  
Hoping the DJ was reassured enough, Craig smiled and cupped his cock in his hand again, stroking slowly, and watching Paul carefully. With a throaty moan, Sid hitched his leg up Craig's body to give Paul better access to his ass, and dug his blushing face into the sampler’s neck.  
  
Craig cupped his free hand under Sid's calf, loving the feel of the DJ's balls on his own skin. Then he focused on Paul again and quipped, "Pound my ass, Paul? I think not. I believe you will be the one getting pounded."  
  
Picking up the lube on the table next to the couch, Paul smirked at Craig's words but decided to drop it for the time being, he had a DJ to introduce to the joys of fucking and it wouldn't do to be too rough with him. He squeezed some of the cold lube on his fingers and, while he waited for it to warm up, he leaned and put a gentle kiss on Sid’s left ass cheek.  
  
"Right, Sid... I'm going to start now." Without pause, he carefully trailed his lubed finger against the crack of Sid's ass, gradually going lower, until he could circle the DJ's entrance.  
  
Closing his eyes at the unfamiliar but so far not unpleasant sensation, Sid tightened his grip on Craig's arm and hung onto him tighter.  
  
Craig smiled and kissed Sid's temple as he felt the DJ tense against him. "Jus' relax," he whispered. The hot breath of Sid's light whines against his neck shot a wave of pleasure through the sampler, and he shifted slightly so his erection could meet with Sid's.  
  
Sid hummed in lust, and adjusted himself, burying his face deeper into Craig's shoulder.  
  
Glancing up and catching Craig's eyes, Paul winked for his benefits, then he slowly pushed one finger inside of Sid. He moved extremely slow, intent on Sid's reaction, stopping at the smallest hint of discomfort or pain from the DJ.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Nodding in approval, Sid hissed against Craig's neck as the sampler gently fondled and stroked his erection. Realizing Paul probably didn’t see him, he forced himself to whisper as he moved a little into Craig’s grip. "Nng, yes..."  
  
Resting his head against Sid's, Craig smiled encouragingly. "You wanna feel more Sid?"  
  
Nodding again, Sid licked his lips and shivered powerfully.  
  
"Think that was a yes," Craig replied to himself and he stroked the DJ's cock a little more.  
  
Paul smiled, kissed over Sid's ass again and carefully pushed a second finger in. He didn't dare moving at first, he could feel Sid's muscles curling tighter as the DJ tried to adjust.  
  
Arcing his back slightly, Sid tightened his grip on the sampler's bicep and hissed louder.  
  
"Feelin' good, Sid?" Craig asked softly, tightening his grip on the younger man's cock.  
  
Sid nodded again. "Doesn't hurt," he whispered apprehensively, should it begin to. "Ugh, feels good, so good!" He cried out as Paul explored further.  
  
Hearing the DJ's cries of approval made Craig's cock harder still and he pushed his hips closer to Sid. His cock and the DJ’s gently danced alongside, at the slow rhythm of the younger body beside him.  
  
Encouraged by Sid's quiet comment, Paul began moving his fingers. He started slow, allowing Sid to get used to the new sensation, then with a wolfish grin, he pushed them deeper and crooked them hoping in all those years he hadn't completely lost his touch.  
  
Whining more and more intensely, Sid blinked rapidly as his vision got more blurry.  
  
"Think you can hold yourself?" Craig asked him delicately. Sid nodded slowly as he unwrapped his arms from the sampler. Craig smiled and slid himself down Sid's body. He kneeled up and slowly licked up Sid's cock, engulfing it gently, simultaneously snaking his hand around to Paul's neck and squeezing encouragingly.  
  
Pausing for a moment, the bassist leaned into Craig's touch and watched him work on Sid's cock. He licked his lips slowly and spoke softly. "Man... you look hot... Make him scream for us?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows in silent acknowledgement, Craig's fingers slipped off Paul's neck, and he brought them back around Sid's cock, sucking lightly before taking him deeper.  
  
Closing his eyes, shivering slightly in arousal, Sid let out a shaky whimper, clenching around Paul's fingers, lolling his head around and slowly raising his hand to rub at his own chest for warmth.  
  
Paul shuffled on the couch so he could have a better view of the sampler, he winked at him lazily and went back to Sid. Moving his fingers again with careful slowness, he made sure Sid's body relaxed again, then he smirked and crooked his fingers once more, brushing with dead accuracy against his prostate. He was rewarded by Sid bucking, gasping and trembling violently.  
  
"Don't come yet, little dude... We're not done with you..."  
  
With Craig bobbing faster on his cock, Sid found the request almost impossible to honor. He reached behind him and knotted his fingers in Paul's hair, hissing. "I wanna see you guys fuckin' kiss."  
  
Craig smiled inwardly and slowly pulled off the DJ, glancing at Paul. "If we make you come, Sid, then I'll take it in my mouth, kiss Paul and give it to him, yeah?" he asked lowly, raising his eyebrow at Paul to gauge the bassist's response.  
  
Before he could catch himself, Paul made a disgusted a face while pretty much at the same time moaning in the arousal Craig's intention reawakened in him. He nodded and commented. "S'fucking gross and fucking hot... You gotta say yes, Sid..."  
  
The DJ felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing got faster. "Uh, fuck yeah." He whispered, riding back slightly on Paul's fingers, wanting more of him.  
  
Smirking, Craig went back to sucking Sid's cock.  
  
Silently answering to Sid's not so subtle request, the bassist started moving his fingers faster, giving them a sort of scissoring motion so it would be easier for him to add another finger in, later. Lowly, he teased Sid. "Want more, Sid? Think you can take another finger?" But rather than allowing him to answer, he brushed his fingers on Sid's prostate once more.  
  
Hissing out as he clenched all over again, Sid let out a soft moan of approval.  
  
"I can't take much...more," he hissed. "Uh, please you guys...gonna...cum..."  
  
Bracing himself from the warning, Craig swirled his tongue around the DJ's burning cock, and reached around the DJ's body to grip Paul's neck once more, preparing to pass Sid on to him.  
  
Since it seemed Sid wouldn't need it, Paul decided to simply move his two fingers faster and deeper, focusing on the way Craig was bobbing so he would be moving at opposite angles with him. He was rewarded with Sid moaning louder and tensing hard.  
  
With a glance at Craig, he licked his lips and watched him take Sid's cock almost fully into his mouth.  
  
Knotting his fingers tighter and tighter in Paul's hair, Sid cried out as he felt his climax leap into Craig's mouth. He instantly relaxed, and felt his eyes pop open, the room spinning as he wanted more than anything to melt away to the floor, or collapse either forward onto the sampler, or backward to the bassist on the couch.  
  
Milking Sid's erection for all it was worth, Craig kept bobbing slower and slower, filling his mouth before swallowing a little bit, the he pulled back and gazed up at Sid before glancing at Paul invitingly.  
  
First catching Sid to keep him from falling on his face, Paul then leaned closer to Craig, putting his lips to the sampler's and allowing him to share Sid's come. However, rather than let Craig pull back immediately, he swallowed and deepened the kiss, pulling the smaller guy back towards him until they were both more or less sat on the couch, still kissing like it was going out of fashion.  
  
Feeling wobbly, Sid shrunk back onto the sofa beside the two, watching intently as the sampler straddled the bassist's waist, kissed him deeply. Their erections were rubbing against each other as they moved. Sid smiled to himself, and knelt up beside them, giving Craig a neck and shoulder rub, while casually rubbing his nipple against Paul's hand as the bassist explored Craig's side.  
  
After a small eternity of kissing, Paul eventually broke it, moaning as Craig's hand wrapped around his cock. Sid's lips took Craig's place and the words he was trying to form got lost in the battle of tongues. He clung to the sampler's waist and bucked up into his hand.  
  
Catching his breath, Craig lifted his hand and stroked Sid's colorful skin as he watched the two kissing in front of him. Tightening his grip on Paul's length, he felt a ball of excitement rise up in his chest and let a soft moan escape as he leant in and kissed Paul's chest under the arc of the DJ's body.  
  
Pushing up against Craig's fingers, Paul pulled back from Sid's lips and croaked somewhat demandingly. "You're right there perfect for me to fuck you, Jones... And I know you'll love it..."  
  
Glancing in nervous surprise at the sampler, Sid rose an eyebrow. "You're gonna let him talk to you like that?"  
  
Craig chuckled slightly. "Welcome to man-love, Sid. This is called 'challenging'. Gray, you can fuck me, but you're not gonna be in control. You know that as well as I do."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow up, Paul smirked at Craig and winked at Sid before grinding his hips up into Craig's. Then he answered. "And how d'you propose to do that with my cock all the way up your tight ass, Craig?"  
  
A smirk flirted on Craig's lips. "Well, with me on your cock, pinning you to the couch you won't have a lotta say in the matter now, will you?"  
  
"You and what army?"  
  
"I have a DJ right here," Craig quipped. "I'm pretty sure he's on my side." Sid smiled on cue, albeit a somewhat blank smile, unsure what he was getting roped into. "So what say ye, Paul? You gonna play nice?"  
  
With a placating smile, Paul nodded his agreement. "So what do you want exactly Jones?"  
  
"I want to believe that you're gonna play nice," The sampler replied. "I don't, so I'm gonna exercise a little...control, shall we say?"  
  
Sid glanced from one man to the other.  
  
"D'you guys want me to guard the door?"  
  
"Hell no, Wilson." Craig replied. "Paul's gonna lie down on the couch and fuck me, and you're gonna suck my cock whilst he does."  
  
Feeling his lust reawakening, the DJ glanced at Paul and nodded. "I guess that's fair."  
  
"Oh, I like how you think Jones... Our little DJ has a great mouth, I'm sure he'll give you a great time..." He grinned at the look that Sid directed to him, hesitating between looking happy and indignant, then he looked back at Craig. "And will you let me do things, or am I only allowed to fuck you?"  
  
Pretending to think about it, Craig closed one eye and tapped on his lip with his finger, making sure to rock his hips slightly as he straddled the bassist. "Hmm, and what 'things' were you thinking?"  
  
Accompanying Craig's motions with his hips, the bassist answered watching Sid with a slight smirk. "I was thinking of helping Sid a little... y'know..."  
  
"How?" Sid asked. "Explain the physics. How are you gonna reach?"  
  
"I'm lying on the couch, you're sucking Craig who's straddling me... I'd say I can easily enough put a hand on your head and guide you... for rhythm sake y'know? What d'ya say Craig?"  
  
Feeling himself blush, Sid smiled slowly. "That makes sense."  
  
"I guess so. But he's gonna kiss you after I come. S'only fair."  
  
Groaning Paul nodded slowly, then he grabbed Craig's neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. At the same time he couldn't help but rub up hard against the other man's ass. He mumbled into the kiss. "I fucking want you!"  
  
Chuckling softly, Craig gave in slightly and kissed Paul's neck. "We have all night Ballzy, don't rush." He whispered silkily as he trailed his hand down Paul's chest to his belly, and lightly scratched at his erection.  
  
Meanwhile, Sid shuffled up close and kissed Paul's temple softly, closing his eyes at the scent of the larger man's skin.  
  
Paul turned his head and gave Sid a soft kiss to the side of the mouth then he grumped. "Tell him, I fucking want him now..."  
  
Walking his fingers up the side of Craig's chest, the DJ leant in and nipped softly at the sampler's neck. "Paul..."  
  
"I heard." Craig interjected, smirking at the bassist. "Now, Paul," he said as he put both hands on the bassist's shoulders and pushed into him. "I'm not gonna let you use our DJ as a go-between. I already acknowledged your request." He leant down and nipped at Paul's lip harshly. "I'm not stopping you, you know."  
  
Nipping back, but letting himself be pushed down, Paul chuckled. "Where's the lube? Sid can you find us the lube?"  
  
"Um, sure," Sid replied, embarrassed as he looked around the couch and retrieved the tube from the floor.  
  
Craig rocked his hips over Paul's, both wondering and excited about being with the bassist. "So for all your boasting, how many guys? Honestly." He added in a serious tone of voice.  
  
His hands stroking up and down the sampler's spine, dragging his nails in a little but not harshly, Paul thought about the question. "Four... but one of them was a rather steady thing for a couple of years..."  
  
"Did you like it?" Craig asked him softly, leaning in and biting Paul's ear gently, still rocking his hips in small circles to keep both of them hard.  
  
Sid tossed the lube onto the sampler's lap, and lay back wantonly on the couch, intending to watch their preparation.  
  
Paul flashed a smile. "What d'you think, Craig?"  
  
"I meant the commitment thing." Craig teased, causing Sid to chuckle.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Paul bucked up into Craig catching the sampler's cock between their bodies. "What d'you think, Jones? Do I look like the committing type?"  
  
Hissing out in want, Craig's lips found themselves in a tight smile. "You're pretty committed to getting me as hard as you can right now, so yes?"  
  
"Nah man, I'm committed to getting inside that tight ass of yours!" And he pushed up again to punctuate his words.  
  
"Uh," Craig grunted, his voice high. "Keep doin' that and we won't need the lube."  
  
Glancing to the side at Sid, Paul smiled at him and moved his head in a come here motion. "Think you could help us here and get Craig ready?"  
  
Sid opened wide, surprised eyes and nodded slowly unable to find his voice.  
  
Smiling supportively at the DJ as much as to himself because he didn’t want to think too much about what he was going to do, Craig slipped off the bassist's lap, then he put both hands around the arm of the couch and arced his back slightly, giving both guys better access to his ass. "I can't believe how much I'm trusting you two." He commented quietly.  
  
Paul tilted his head and grinned wide. "I can't believe how hot you look like that! C’mon Sid... Show me how good you've learned..."  
  
Rolling his eyes because even though being with two guys was new to him sex in itself hardly was, Sid smirked and lubed up three of his fingers. Leaning in, he bit at Craig's side as he slowly slid one finger inside of him. Then without waiting, he quickly pushed another lubed finger in.  
  
Groaning loudly in pleasure, Craig couldn’t stop himself from riding back on Sid's fingers. "Nng, fuck! S-Sid! Jesus!"  
  
Not sure how to interpret the sampler’s reaction, Sid hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Oh fuck, I feel I'm gonna burst right now… Slow the hell down, boy!" Craig grunted. Then he added in a less grumpy tone, pushing carefully on Sid’s fingers. "Feels so fuckin' good..."  
  
Sid cast a sly glance at Paul and, cursing himself for blushing again, he muttered, "I guess my girl just likes things a little fast, huh?"  
  
With a gentle smile, Paul shuffled closer and stroked one hand around Craig's chest, pinching his nipples a little, while the other went over Sid's back in a silent encouragement. "Girls don't get the same feelings from this, y'know... And different people like different things... "  
  
"Well, I guess I'm a little nervous." The DJ replied in a hush. "I think that you guys rule for doing this with me!"  
  
"Hard to have a three-way with two people," Craig grunted, dangerously close to snapping. Now that he was there, he was finding the delay pretty unnecessary, he’d forgotten how good this felt.  
  
Flushing at the rebuke, Sid looked at Paul hesitantly and was relieved to receive a encouraging nod, so he went back to Craig decided to try something.  
  
"So what do you like, Craig? This...?" He asked as he slowly fucked the sampler with two fingers. "This," he sped up a little more, fighting the resistance of Craig's muscles to scissor his fingers gently. "Or somethin' else?"  
  
At each demonstration, Craig hummed more and more incoherently, encasing his answer in a pleasure he hoped the DJ would work out for himself.  
  
Sid hesitated again, unsure of how he was supposed to understand the sampler's moaning, but then he figured that as long as he wasn't told no outright he was probably doing good. Gradually growing more confident he moved his fingers faster, until Craig was forced to ask him to stop in a low croaking whisper.  
  
"M-maybe a little slower...?" The sampler pleaded lowly.  
  
Next to him, Paul grinned and rose his hand to stroke Craig's erection.  
  
Sid slowed his fingers and stroked his own erection before easing his fingers free and looking at the bassist expectantly. "I think he's about ready?"  
  
Paul looked at Craig with a small smirk. "Well, Jones, are you?" He emphasized his own impatience with a rather tough tug on the sampler’s cock.  
  
Unable to do much more than nod as his arms began to tremble, Craig wished the other two would stop being such fucking teases.  
  
Intrigued by what the bassist intended to do next, Sid shifted backwards and knelt down on the sofa more or less behind the sampler.  
  
"Humm… Craig..." Paul pulled the smaller man on his lap with some difficulties. "I'm gonna need you to help a bit, like sit up y'know..."  
  
The sampler vaguely nodded but mustered enough coherence to lean up off Paul's lap.  
  
The bassist glanced at Sid and winked. "And would you lube me up, please?"  
  
Grabbing the lube again, Sid smothered his hand and lowered it to Paul's cock, smothering the bassist's arousal until it glistened in the low lights of the dark studio. When he was done, he gently patted Craig’s shoulder and went back to his spot.  
  
Craig shivered slightly under the two gazes glued to him while he positioned himself over Paul, grabbed his cock and pushed down on it painstakingly slow.  
  
The bassist had to squeeze his eyes shut and bite down hard on his lip rings to resist the urge to buck up into Craig's tight warmth. His hands gently stroked up and down the sampler's thighs and he breathed loudly, waiting for the other man to get used to him.  
  
Losing himself in the intense sensation coursing up his spine, Craig tilted his head back and began to ride slowly on Paul's cock. Right now it felt so good, he couldn’t believe he had refused to get with a guy again for so long. And then, Sid stretched out a hand and began to stroke his cock.  
  
"Holy-fuck!" The sudden pressure on his cock made him speed up on Paul's cock, and this in turn led the DJ to tighten his hold, Craig was sure he was going to come in the next second.  
  
Opening his eyes again as he could feel Craig move, Paul had to moan at the sight of Sid's hand on Craig's cock and the way the sampler was arching. His fingers digging into Craig's hips, he started thrusting up regularly, but still quite slow.  
  
"Sid... make it slow... don't squeeze... get him to beg..."  
  
Half pouting but remembering their plan, Sid leant down to suck on Craig's cock.  
  
Unclenching his fingers from the sofa’s arm, Craig whined before lifting his hands and taking hold the bassist's shoulders as he rocked harder, fucking Sid's mouth as his pleasure peaked.  
  
Paul could feel Craig's muscles curling around him and in turn it made him move faster, digging his strong fingers harder into the other man's flesh, probably hard enough to bruise, but he couldn't bring himself to loosen his hold. He wanted, needed to touch Craig and since Sid was between them he had to satisfy himself with what he could get.  
  
Pulling back for air, Sid sat up and moved back a short ways to watch his band mates.  
  
With a low hiss, Craig made himself tighten around the bassist. Then he looked down at him smirking and slowed his rhythm to agonizingly slow as he pleasured himself with Paul's body.  
  
Paul’s need grew frantic. "Fuck, Craig... Faster... Want you, faster!" And he put his feet on the sofa to have more leverage as he pounded up into Craig as hard as he could.  
  
Gasping out at the intensity, Craig didn’t have time to do anything other than shouting as he came powerfully. He loudly gasped for breath as his body quivered, his skin coated with a sweaty sheen.  
  
Sid flinched backward. "Fuck, you guys…" He whispered, impressed.  
  
Paul kept thrusting up a few more times, feeling Craig's body quivering with the very last remnants of his climax until he couldn't take it anymore and followed suite with a breathy grunt, his body trembling violently under the sampler's.  
  
For a few moments all that was heard in the room was Paul and Craig’s ragged breathing, gradually calming down. Then Sid found his voice. "That was hot…if a bit weird. Have you guys done this before?"  
  
The sampler looked down at the bassist a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Paul, who was still savoring the last waves of pleasure coursing through his body, grinned up lazily at the DJ but didn't bother saying anything. The look on Sid's face was just too good to resist.  
  
Feeling like things weren’t what they seemed after all, Sid awaited the response.  
  
Craig smirked and pulled free of Paul, resting his head on the bassist's shoulder. "Not done this before." He finally grunted.  
  
"Which bit?" Sid’s tone was flat.  
  
"With you."  
  
Paul chuckled at Craig's cryptic fucking with the DJ, but when Sid tried to garner some sort of support from him, he just smiled and returned his look blankly.  
  
"GUYS! Just answer the damn question!"  
  
"What question?" Craig asked, genuinely starting to get pissed off by the DJ's lack of consideration for post-coital exhaustion.  
  
Chuckling into Craig's skin, Paul took pity on the younger guy and soothingly stroked Craig's spine as he answered. "No man, that was the first time we did anything... though seeing as some people had a lot more experience than they let on, I wouldn't be adverse to a repeat or three..."  
  
Unwilling to tell the bassist off after what they’d just done, Craig decided to let it pass for the time being. He did slap Paul’s shoulder but there wasn’t really any energy into it.  
  
Sid blinked, unsure how he was supposed to interpret the interaction. But before he could make up his mind, Paul reached for him and pulled him into their comfortable hug. Burrowing into their warmth, he mumbled softly. "Well, thanks, guys..."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me : [incredizort](https://incredizort.tumblr.com/)


End file.
